


Loving Can Hurt

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Crowley saw you as his Queen and he treated you as such. He loved to remind you how much he loved and adored you. You felt like nothing could break you apart…until you walked into a heartbreaking scene.As requested by anonymous: drabble game #17 with crowley and reader please! thank you!#17: “I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you anymore.”
Relationships: Crowley & Reader, Crowley/Reader
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

When you and Crowley first became a thing you had one rule: “Don’t hurt me. Physically or emotionally. You get one chance, Crowley. After that, whatever we has is finished.”

The first few months, both of you were in the honeymoon phase. You were all fluffy and cute and loving. But, of course, Crowley being a demon and the King of Hell, he had showed this in his own special way. 

He completely worshiped the ground you walked on. You were ruthless, strong, and a total badass. He loved the fire in you. Whenever it came to a demon saying something vial and crude towards you, you’d immediately stick an angel blade into their throat. Crowley loved you…more than a demon should all thanks to the Winchesters and their drug blood.

You loved Crowley. He had charm and wit like no one you’ve ever met. He kept you on your toes and he was unpredictable. You loved that you didn’t know what to expect with him. He’d always surprise you with luxurious gifts and trips to cities all over the world. Time and time again you told him that you didn’t need those things. And he would always have the same reply,

“You’re my Queen and a queen deserves the best.“

Yes, he referred to you as his Queen many, many times. Yet, you two weren’t officially together. Honestly, you didn’t know how that was going to work. You’re a hunter and he’s a demon. Hell, you didn’t know how it was working out so well. He kept his demons away from you as much as possible. He was well aware of their hatred towards you, a human hunter. The women especially hated you. You would often see some she-demon throwing herself at Crowley. To your dismay, Crowley wouldn’t immediately throw them off him. He would flirtatiously tell them how he’s taken. That you hated about Crowley. You were scared to what that might lead up to. 

But here you were in one of his glorious mansions holding each other after a long night of compassionate love making. Crowley covered your face in lazy morning kisses. 

In between each kiss he’d say, "I. Love. You.”

You’d giggle as he gets close to your neck which happens to be your tickle spot, “Stop that. Go get dressed. You have business to attend to.”

He rolls over and he’s on top of you, “My demons can wait.” He leans in to kiss you, but you stop him.

"A good king doesn’t make his subjects wait.“

Crowley gives his infamous smirk, "Who ever said I was good?” Just as he was about to kiss you, there came a knock at the door. Crowley groaned, “WHAT?”

"Sire, we were wondering if you were still holding a meeting?“

Now it was your time to smirk, "Told you.” 

He rolls his eyes, “Yes, I’ll be right there!” He snaps and he’s all dressed up to the nines as usual, “To be continued.” Then he’s gone. 

2 hours later, Crowley still hadn’t come back. Usually it didn’t take him an hour for these meetings. Crowley hated meetings because these “insolent, sad excuse for demons”. So you got dressed and started to head to his office. Strange. No demon was guarding the doors as usual. But you didn’t think too much of it. As you were about to open the door, you hear moaning. You leaned you ear against the door. Yup. Moaning. But not just Crowley’s, there was a woman moaning as well. 

Your heart started to slow down and you whispered to yourself, “Please, no.” You gripped the doorknob and swung the door open.

What you hoped to not find was exactly what you were seeing in front of you. One of the she-demons that loathed you and said that you didn’t deserve Crowley was now sitting on his lap TOPLESS and having a full on make out session. 

Crowley breaks away from the kiss and his eyes widen. He sees you in the doorway with a blank expression and gripping onto the doorknob like your life depended on it. Your heart was breaking. So many emotions flooded through you: anger, sadness, heartbreak. You didn’t know what to do. 

Crowley pushed the she-demon off him, “Y/N, just, let me exp-”

Nope. You weren’t having it. You slammed the door behind you and ran to the bedroom pushing away every demon that got in your way. You hear Crowley calling after you. You tried to hold in your tears. You weren’t giving him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. 

You slammed open the bedroom door and began collecting your things. Your heart was pounding so loud in your ears you didn’t hear Crowley trying to get your attention.

"Will you please just listen to me?!“ He spun you around and saw the hurt in your eyes.

"No, Crowley. I had one rule and you broke it. So I’m leaving.”

"Y/N, please. I didn’t mea-“

You scoffed, "Yeah. I’m sure you didn’t mean it. It just happened, right?” You push past him to gather more of your things.

He followed you, “Please, Y/N, I love you and only you.”

You finished gathering your things and you turned to him, “I just feel so stupid thinking that a demon can actually love me. Human blood in your system or not, you’re still a demon. I can’t believe it took me this long to see that.”

You headed towards the door, but Crowley gripped your wrist, “Y/N, please. Forgive me. I’ll make it up to you.”

You didn’t even look back at him, “I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you anymore.” You freed your wrist from Crowley’s grip and you walked out of there. You didn’t turn back. Crowley watched you leave. The light that brightened his darkness now fading away. 

He reached into to pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. Inside was the ring he was going to use to propose to you. He turned and threw it into the fireplace across the room. His whole body filled with rage. He threw everything he saw in sight. He thought he hated himself a lot before, but this really topped it. There was no way he was going to fix it. And knowing how you are, you were never going to want to see him again. And that was killing him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by angelfuzzy2 said: You should so do a squeal seriously 😀😀😀😀

The first few days after you left was hellish for Crowley. And that’s saying something. What made it worse was that he found a little something in the trashcan in the bedroom. After he threw around almost everything he had, he found something he never expected to see. The trashcan was on its side and the contents had fallen out. Crowley saw a pregnancy test. His heart stopped.  
He slowly walked over to it and picked it up. There he saw a positive sign. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking hell. Shit!" Not only did Crowley lose the only person who made him feel loved, but he lost the heir to the throne, his child. He poured himself a drink and sat down. He kept staring at the pregnancy test. Was she going to tell me? Does she even want to keep it? She’s going to be on the top of the hit list if hunters or angels find out.What am I going to do?

You honestly didn’t know how long you were driving. You just kept driving straight. You honestly didn’t know where to go or who to turn to. Wait. Yes, you did. Gabriel. Yes, you two know each other. He was your own "guardian angel”, as he liked to put it, and your best friend.

You took a deep breath, “Hey, Gabe. I know we haven’t spoken in a while, but stuff happened to Crowley and I. I don’t know where to go and what to do. I don’t think the Winchesters would help me. Please, it would really mean a lot if you can swoop by.”

You hear a flutter and Gabriel is sitting next to you in the passenger’s seat. He gives you a warm smile, “How’s it going sweet stuff?”

You pull over to the side of the road. You look at Gabriel, then hug him. You start sobbing into his shoulder.

“I-I c-caught h-him ch-cheating on me!" 

Gabriel hushed you as he hugged you back, "Come on, Y/N. I did warn you-”

You pushed off of him, “This isn’t the time to say ‘I told you so’!" 

"Hey, I did tell you! He’s a demon. Human blood in him or not, he’s still a demon and he can’t love you!”

You sat back into your seat and crossed your arms. Unfortunately, Gabriel was right. You didn’t listen to him. You looked at Gabriel and he snapped his fingers. In his hand was a spoon and a small pint of your favorite flavor of Ben & Jerry’s. You gave him a small smile and took it. You began to devour the ice cream.

“So, what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Gabriel asked as he watched you eat.

You smirked, “Funny you say that.”

He arched an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Because I actually have a bun in the oven.”

Gabriel’s eye’s widened, “You’ve got to be shitting me." 

"Why would I make something like that up?!”

“I don’t know!” There was a brief silence, “So are you gonna keep it?”

“Of course, I am! How could you ask something like that?!”

“Well, that baby is half demon half human AND the heir to the Kingdom of Hell. With that growing in your stomach, all of earth, heaven, and hell is going to be looking for you.”

“Which is why I asked for your help. I want you to hide me. Throw me in some cabin in the woods and ward the shit out of it.”

“Y/N, are you sure about this?”

“I know I’m asking a lot from you. I just want to be somewhere where this baby and I can be safe. You’re the only person I can trust right now…but if you don’t want to help me, I und-”

“I’ll help you.”

You hugged him, “Thanks a bunch, Gabe.”

“I NEED EVERY ONE OF YOU INSOLENT NOSE PICKERS TO LOOK ALL OVER FOR Y/N. YOU HEAR ME?! DON’T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!”  
Crowley disappeared and appeared in the Winchesters’ motel room, “Hello boys.” They both jumped.

“Dammit Crowley! Don’t do that!” Dean exclaimed

“Have either of you dunderheads seen Y/N?”

“Even if we did, we wouldn’t tell you.”

Crowley clenched his fists. He really didn’t have time for this, “Listen you lumberjacks, Y/N has something..very special to me and she’s gone missing. If you hear from her or see her, call me.”

Dean narrows his eyes, “Why is whatever she has important? What is it?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t concern you. Just tell me if you have any information on her!” With that, he disappeared and he left a very concerned moose and squirrel.

9 Months Later

You and Gabriel are in a cabin in the woods like you requested. Totally secluded and warded off. Only people who you invite are allowed inside. That being said, only Castiel and Gabriel have been inside. Your once small rounded stomach, is now five times enlarged due to the baby growing inside.

“That little sucker is a powerful one. I can feel it.” Gabriel said as you and him sat on the couch watching television.

“Can you tell the gender?" 

"Nope, but all I know is that there’s so much power radiating off you. You’re going to need a lot of help controlling it.”

“Which is why I have you.” You scoot over and hugged Gabriel. 

“So, are you gonna tell the Winchesters?”

“Yeah. I don’t want them finding out from someone or something else. It’d be better if they heard it for me. Do you think you can bring them here since I’m obviously in no condition to travel?” You rub your stomach. 

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” With that Gabriel disappeared.

“I DIDN’T MEAN RIGHT NOW YOU WINGED FREAK!”

5 minutes later, Gabriel arrives outside with the Winchesters, “HONEY! I’M HOOOOME!”

You roll your eyes and waddle to the door. You open it to see the Winchesters. They stare at you in shock.

“Y/N?!” Dean exclaimed

“Woah.” Sam’s eyes widen

"Did you swallow a planet?“

"Who’s the father?”

“Please, don’t tell me it’s Gabriel.”

“Crowley’s been looking for you.”

You held up your hands, “Woah. Woah. Guys! Enough! Step inside and we’ll talk.” They followed you to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

You took a deep breath, “Okay. As you can see, the reason I’ve been MIA for the past nine months is because I’m pregnant. No, Gabriel isn’t the father. He’s just been helping me out. I know Crowley has been looking for me…and that’s because…well…he’s the father of baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by rawr-bitches asked:Pls do a part 3 to the crowleyxreader it was so good 😩😩😩

Sam broke the awkward silence, “Well…that makes sense now." 

You looked confused, "What are you talking about?”

“Well, after you left, Crowley came to us looking for you. He said you had something ‘very special’ to him. Now I see what he means.”

Sam was taking this very well. He was always the understanding one. Now you were worried about Dean. He just stood there in silence looking to you.

“Dean? Can you please say something?”

“So…a demon human hybrid baby is growing inside of you. More specifically the Prince or Princess of Hell. You know how dangerous that is? Every hunter, demon, and angel will-”

“-Will be looking for me, yeah. I get that. That’s why…I was kind of hoping you guys would be there for me. Like you always were?”

Sam stood up and hugged you, “Y/N, we’ll be here for you always. I know we’ve had our rough patches, but you’re family. Nothing can change that.”

“Yeah, what the chick said.” Dean said as he joined in the hug.

“Gabe, you might as well join in.”

Gabriel shrugged and joined the group hug. Everything at this moment, felt so right. Something you haven’t felt in a while. Until suddenly, pain shot through your stomach. Pain that you haven’t felt before.

“Y/N! Are you alright?”

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“Y/N, answer us. What’s going on?”

“Guys…I think my water just broke.”

Dean, Sam, and Gabriel all looked at each other and said at the same time,

“Shit.”

Once nine months hit, Crowley set up demons in hospitals all over America. He knew that Y/N wasn’t going to leave the country. She wanted to stay close to the Winchesters, whom still haven’t contacted him with any information about her. He was certain that she would tell them eventually. Yet, he still waited. Sitting in his throne room drinking his Craig.

“Sire?”

“What is it?”

“We got her.”

Crowley set his glass down, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, she came in with the Winchesters and the archangel.”

“Bring me to her.”

Within seconds, Crowley and the demon stood in front of a door. Just behind that door, you were there with his new son or daughter. He honestly didn’t know what to feel right now. He wanted to feel angry, but he couldn’t truly bring himself to be. He was a little excited, happy, and nervous. Slowly, he entered the room. 

At an instant, Crowley was met with a human wall made up of Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel. Crowley held his hands up,

“I’m not here to hurt her. I just wanted to see her and meet my child.”

“Guys, it’s okay. Really.”

Reluctantly, the guys moved away and let Crowley through. You sat up on the bed looking extremely exhausted. You held a small baby wrapped in a blanket.

“Crowley, meet your son.” You slowly held out your little bundle to him. He reluctantly took him and his cool mischievous facade faded. 

“Hello my little prince. It’s daddy.” You could see tears forming in his eyes, “Did you think of a name?”

“I was thinking Mason James.”

“Mason James,” Crowley whispered to himself, “Prince Mason James. I like the sound of that." 

You smiled. The hate you had for this demon wasn’t present at this moment. You watched as Gabriel, Castiel, Sam, and Dean quietly leave the room. Now it was just you, Crolwey, and little Mason. 

"Y/N…I know when we last saw each other, things didn’t end well. I don’t want to force you, but will you come back? If not for me, for Mason. He needs his father around. Plus, I can ensure safety for the both of you.”

God. You hated to admit it, but you really missed Crowley. But you never go back on your word. But he’s right, Mason needs his father. You watch as Mason coos in the arms of Crowley. Crowley smiles as Mason grips one of his fingers. You can’t. You can’t take Mason away from his father. Plus, there has to be someone to help him control his demon powers. You’ve made your decision.

“Alright, Crowley. I accept your offer.”

Crowley gives you a small smile and looks back down to Mason. For once, he might be able to make things right again.


End file.
